


Realization

by icarusisfalling



Series: 31 Days In The Life Of Eggsy And Harry. [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusisfalling/pseuds/icarusisfalling
Summary: He smiled over at Harry as he got off the plane from a field mission.---He stared adoringly at Harry as he made the pen, a smoke bomb.--He hugs him when he was scared he was going to lose him.--He loves Eggsy.





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> It's chappy numero dos guys!
> 
> Enjoy, also wrong mission type, I accidentally did field mission but ignore that.

He smiled over at Harry as he got off the plane from a field mission. There had been a detonating bomb near a townhouse complex and they'd needed a first come first go and Eggsy was free. He had finally gotten back after some crazy debunking of a bomb.

\---  
He stared adoringly at Harry as he made the pen, a smoke bomb. They had been getting a few new weapons, and Harry was assigned in showing them how they work. He grabbed the pen and clicked the trigger on top, and the pen activated smoke going throughout the room and blinding everyone, luckily they escaped from the pouring water from alarms.

\--  
He hugs him when he was scared he was going to lose him. Harry had been set to go to Germany, and had been captured, though it was a cover and most people knew that, they didn't tell Eggsy because they knew he would chastise them. It wasn't fun getting chastised by Eggsy.

Eggsy had been moping all afternoon, thinking about what could happen to Harry.

When he heard that the plane got back, and Harry was on it he jumped out of bed, and ran down to the landing pad, seeing Harry slink off of the ramp on the plane.

Harry held his hands open as he smiled at Eggsy and Eggsy ran. Straight into Harry arms, legs wrapped tight aorund Harry's waist as he hugged him hard.

Harry hugged back, whispering 'i. Here's' and 'you're okay's' into his ear.

\--  
He loves Eggsy.

 

He realized that when he saw Eggsy smiling happily at a joke Harry had seldom made. Though it wasn't very funny due to having to really know your science periodic tables, he still loved hearing Eggsy's laugh.

Eggsy made another joke about the periodic table and Harry actually laughed.

He laughed hard and so did the others.

He looked up to see Eggsy staring at him lovingly.

All the trainee's left when he finished the training period, looking to Eggsy who bounded over infront of him. He rose an eyebrow questioningly, liking the blush that covered Eggsy's cheeks.

"I-I... Have something to tell you" Eggsy looked down, nodding his head as if confirming it with himself.

Harry just hummed, giving Eggsy an okay.

"Can I trust you to not freak out?" Eggsy looked up at him vulnerably, an normally unsual expression on his face.

"Okay"

Eggsy inhaled deeply then said it. "IloveyouandIknowyoudontreciprocatemyfeelingsbutIjustwantedtotellyou!"

Harry stood shocked at the jumbled rush of words speeed at him. "Can you repeat what you said but slower please?" 

Eggsy blushed and sighed. He looked sown and twidled with his fingers, "I love you and I know you don't reciprocate my feelings, but I just wanted to tell you"

Oh Harry mentally screamed at him.

'how could you say that's

'you have no idea how much I love you're

Harry walked around the desk and forwmed at when Eggsy grimaced, grabbing chin and kissing the boy.

They sweetly kissed until they pulled back, lungs screaming for air.

"I love you too Eggsy"

And boy does Harry loves that blush on him alot


End file.
